


[Podfic] Blowjob Queen | written by homo-pink

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Emotional Sex, Light Incest Kink, M/M, Panties, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John hasn't left the boys alone in weeks and Sam's dying for some action with Dean. He picks a fight with John to get him upset enough to get really drunk. When John passes out in their shared motel room, Sam seduces Dean in the next bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blowjob Queen | written by homo-pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blowjob Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544440) by [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink). 



> Recorded for the July 2016 [sunday morning porn club](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Thanks to homo-pink for having blanket permission to podfic, and to akamine_chan for the lovely cover art!
> 
> Song lyrics are from Liz Phair's "Flower."

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5fg14z34mxlq5u7/Blowjob_Queen.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rl6arsff2pv7np1/Blowjob_Queen.m4b)
  * **Size:** 31MB/16MB | **Duration:** 0:34:15 

  
---|---


End file.
